


Gloxinia & Gladiolus

by Yunasuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunasuki/pseuds/Yunasuki
Summary: Although he was only 19, Ignis was presently taking master's classes at Insomnia University. The course load was stressful, made worse by Ignis’ own perfectionism, but instead of the family shop being a burden he felt it was more like a reprieve. Not because the job wasn't hard work or demanding (it had its moments), but it was so different from what he studied, that it was a welcome change of pace. And so that is how straight laced, no nonsense Ignis Scientia found himself wondering if there truly was such a thing as love at first site.Gladio doesn't believe in true love.  Sure he's been interested in people, had a fling or two, but nothing serious. He believes in duty. He believes in family. He believes he just saw the most gorgeous creature to ever walk Eos, standing in front of that flower shop.Or alternately, a final fantasy XV flower shop AU where fools figure out how to fall in love.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The flowering plant Gloxinia means "love at first sight" and Gladiolus translates to sword, but it also means "to pierce my heart" or "infatuation". Both appropriate for the boys in this story.
> 
> I wrote this for pure fun, fluff and stress relief. I've had this sitting in my archive for a loooong time, but decided it was finally time to share. Will there be more chapters? will there be an ending? I guess that's up to you. I do have some more ideas rattling around for these two, but who knows if their story will ever get told.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

Ignis' POV  


Ignis never saw himself enjoying working in his uncle's flower shop. When he accepted the job it was more out of duty to a family member needing help and his own necessity of income that would be flexible around his demanding college schedule. But as he became familiar with the business and grew accustomed to the creativity aspect, he discovered that he found floral designing, therapeutic and he dare say even fun.

Although he was only 19, Ignis was presently taking master's classes at Insomnia University. The course load was stressful, made worse by Ignis’ own perfectionism, but instead of the family shop being a burden he felt it was more like a reprieve. Not because the job wasn't hard work or demanding (it had its moments), but it was so different from what he studied, that it was a welcome change of pace. And so that is how straight laced, no nonsense Ignis Scientia found himself wondering if there truly was such a thing as love at first site. 

“Hey Ignis, I'm gonna run this delivery now. You ok running the shop by yourself until I get back?”

“Thank you for your concern Prompto, but I'm sure I can manage. You be safe out there.”

“Okie dokie! See ya!”

The perky blonde donned his helmet and carefully took the vasing Ignis had just finished and loaded it onto the wire basket attached to the company moped. The older male watched him pull slowly away to make the last delivery before closing. Prompto had never had any accidents out on deliveries but Ignis couldn't help but worry every time the 16 year old went out, the kid got distracted rather easily- hello there handsome. 

Ignis’ eyes zeroed in on an odd couple walking down the street. It was a rather gloomy looking teen staring at his phone accompanied by the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. The man was chiseled by the gods themselves; tall, broad shouldered, kissed by the sun, an impressive figure even from this distance. The man and the boy seemed to quarrel over something, both looking at the phone and then said Adonis looked up and pointed at the flower shop. Ignis’ heart skipped a beat. They were definitely heading towards his store. He schooled his practiced retail face into place and straightened out his already perfect apron as they walked in the door.

“Welcome to Scientia's florist! How may I help you?” Oh astrals look at that jawline. 

“Uh… I need some flowers.”

Ignis stared into beautiful amber eyes and forced himself to be professional. 

“I had assumed as much.” He flashed a smile and hoped his eyes conveyed his intended humor. “May I ask what is the occasion?”

“Occasion… yeah it's ah… it's for a dance recital.”

The man looked a little embarrassed and ran a hand through his long silky hair.

“Oh, for a girlfriend then?” Damn the six he has a girlfriend. Ignis tried to not pay attention to the way his heart dropped. 

“No! Ah, no. It's for my little sister.” He fumbled a bit and Ignis caught his companion murmuring  
“real smooth…” under his breath. 

“Oh!” Ignis wasn't sure he masked the interest in his voice very well. “Well then you probably want a presentation bouquet.” 

Big, strong and sexy stared blankly back at Ignis so he decided to elaborate. 

“That's a loose wrapped assortment of flowers, tired with a ribbon. It's very common for giving at dance recitals, plays, and special occasions.”

“Uh, yeah that sounds good.” Muscles seemed to keep shifting his posture as if he couldn't get comfortable. Then he cleared his throat, “What do you recommend?”

“We have beautiful fresh flowers,” he gestured around the room “everything we have in stock is in the buckets you can see. If you want my recommendation, my absolute favorite flowers are these here. I just love gladiolus.”

The hulking man choked on his own spit and his younger companion snickered into his fist before speaking up. “Somehow I don't think Iris would appreciate those.”

“Her name is Iris? I have her namesake in stock, it's pronounced differently but do you think she'd like a bouquet of those? Of course I'd add filler flowers and wrap them up nicely. Is around 40 gil within your budget? ” Ignis never took his eyes off the taller man who had recovered but who's face looked flush. 

“Yeah, that'd be great. Give me some of those.”

“Certainly! Give me just a moment to put it together for you.” 

The florist whisked the flowers to the back room and proceeded to make the bouquet as stunning as possible. He could hear the two men talking in hushed tones and they seemed to have a close relationship based on their body language. 

“Well, here we are. Is it to your liking?” 

Ignis melts a little bit inside when he sees the smile on the man's lips. 

“Wow, those are just perfect. I'm sure she's gonna love ‘em. How much do I owe you?” he's pulling out his wallet when his shorter friend chimes in, “My dad said we have an account here, you know he wouldn't mind you putting it on our tab.”

“Nah. I got the cash on me. Thanks for the offer tho. What's my damage?”

Ignis rings him up, their fingers touch when they exchange money and he swears he feels sparks shoot through his finger tips. He doesn't want this interaction to end but he's not experienced enough with people or crushes to know how to prolong it any more. 

“I hope she enjoys the flowers. Have a good day.” 

“You bet she will. I may have to come back here more often, you have a great little shop.”

“It would be my pleasure!”

They leave and Ignis gets to admire that perfect backside. That butt in those tight pants should be illegal!

On the sidewalk Prompto pulls up just as they are walking out and he has to swerve to miss them. Ignis resists the urge to face palm but calms when Prompto starts chatting with the younger companion. They seem to be on friendly terms, Ignis thinks idly before turning his attention to sweeping up. It's almost closing time and he has a paper to work on for school. 

It's both a blessing and a curse to be able to rent the small apartment over the store. It makes it easy to be available for as many hours as possible without a commute, but he's somewhat at his uncle's beck and call when it comes to working the shop and covering when other people call off. 

Prompto comes in from parking the bike in the back alley behind the store and asks Ignis what he can help with before they close. He tells the youth to cash out the drawer while he puts the flowers in the cooler for the night. 

Prompto finishes his chores and punches out, waving happily, “See ya later Ignis!” 

“May I have a quick word if you don't mind Prompto?”

“Yeah sure Igs. What's up?”

“The last customers of the day…”

“You're not gonna yell at me for almost hitting them are you? I'm so sorry Ignis, I wasn't expecting anyone to walk out of the door right then! I promise I'll never pull that closer to the store front again!”

“That is a good thing, but I was wondering if you know them?”

“Wha- huh? Oh yeah. I go to school with Noct.”

“And the other?”

“Oh, um, I think he works at Noct’s dad's company, but they are family friends too. They didn't go cheap on the flowers did they cuz-”

“Sorry prompto, I didn't mean to pry. You'd better go home now and get your homework done.”

“Yes mom…”

“Good night prompto” 

“Goodnight iggy”

Ignis locks the door behind the high schooler and heads up to his apartment. He's only 2 and a half years older than Prompto but sometimes he feels decades older. Ignis prides himself on diplomacy and gets along with all the employees there, but he can't help a certain soft spot he feels for the blonde youth. 

So he knows the teen… I wonder if he can ask the young man to bring the muscle man - tsk I should have asked his name! I wonder if I'll ever run Into him again? 

And so Ignis fell asleep for the first time in his near 2 decades of life thinking of someone romantically. 

Those thoughts chased him through his dreams and clung on to his waking moments. Ignis took the coldest shower he could withstand and internally chastised himself. It's not that he didn't know that people could and would fantasize about… things. It's just that Ignis had always been able to rein in his errant thoughts, but not when it came to the Adonis, who now visited his dreams every night since their meeting. 

****

Gladio's POV 

Earlier that week...

Gladio doesn't believe in true love. Sure he's been interested in people, had a fling or two, but nothing serious. He believes in duty. He believes in family. He believes he just saw the most gorgeous creature to ever walk Eos, in front of that shop. 

He doesn't even hide the way his entire head moves to track the ethereal beauty who is... sweeping. It's just sweeping but the man is so mindful, so absorbed in his work. Gladio is in a hurry. He's got his hands full of bagels and coffee for the office he's interning at (It's more of a formality, a rite of passage, he knows he'll get a job there). He really should hurry… but he stops to stare. Waves of busy pedestrians stream around him, some seem put off but most just adjust their stride and continue to their destinations.

It's a risky move for some to stop in the middle of the lunch rush in downtown Insomnia, but the hulking man knows people will either bounce off of him or go around. It's a move that he didn't regret when the object of his attention nearly swept up a stray flower that sprouted in the cracks of the sidewalk. 

The expressions of shock turned into joy and care as the man squatted down to the flower, melted Gladio's "I don't need anyone in my life" chip right off his shoulder. He may have stood there all day enchanted by the fae-like beauty if it wasn't for the honk of an angry taxi cab. Apparently he had inched his way into the crosswalk in his daze. 

Back at Lucis Inc. Gladio went to the security office and deposited the goods. The staff swarmed the baked goods and caffeinated beverages like flies on honey. 

"Hey big guy, your dad wants to see you."

"Thanks Nyx. He in his office? "

"Mmmhmm." The man replied through a muffled mouth full of bagel goodness. 

"Got some Galahd roast for ya to wash that down with."

"I don't care what anyone else says, you're a keeper Gladio!"

Gladio flashed up a foul finger as he made for his dad's office. 

"Love you too sweetheart!"

Another co-worker smacked Nyx on the back of the head with a stack of papers before rummaging through the bag of goodies. 

"Enough banter, get back to work."

"Aww c'mon Crowe…"

Gladio stood before the door marked 'head of security Clarus Amicitia'. Even though it was his father's office, when at work he was mindful to treat the man with the due respect of being his boss. And the boss preferred that you knock before entering. 

Tap tap.

"Enter. "

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah Gladio. Come in and close the door."

He did as he was told. The closed door either meant it was personal or it was bad. Or both. His heart hammered in his chest. It didn't matter that he was an adult. It didn't matter that he had several inches and at least 50 lbs of muscle on the aging man. His father commanded authority and still had the power to make Gladio feel 8 years old. 

"I need you to run a personal errand this week."

Gladio tried not to make it too obvious as he released the breath he was holding. 

His father still hadn't looked up from his computer screen as he continued. 

"This Friday is Iris' dance recital. I won't have time to pick up flowers for her after I get out of work. After you pick Noctis up from school Friday would you get something appropriate for her?"

For a brief moment Gladio internally rolled his eyes at the trivial request. How was he supposed to know what kind of flowers to- wait a minute… a vision of the gorgeous florist he had seen earlier floated to the front of his mind…

"... because they are the best."

Gladio stared blankly at his father. Shit. He had just zoned out while his dad was giving him directions.

"Uh… yeah sure. Can you send the info to my phone. "

Apparently that was a good enough answer because Clarus stopped what he was doing on the computer, picked up his phone, and after a few swipes Gladio's cell pinged with the incoming message. 

"Great. Thanks dad. I'll take care of it. Did you promise Iris you would be there this time?"

His father paused midway back to his computer. "I wouldn't make a promise I can't keep. I'll try my best, but you know-"

"It's ok dad. We understand. You don't have to explain. If that's all I'll get back to work, sir."

Friday afternoon as Gladio waits in the company car for his charge to get out of school, he scrolls through his texts to find the information on the florist his dad sent him. 

Scientia's Florist.

He lets his thoughts wander back to the stunning man who caught his eye earlier in the week. What would be the odds that he would work at this flower shop. There had to be at least 3 or 4 flower shops in the city. Even if he did work there, would he be working today? Right now? 

"Dude, are you getting heat stroke sitting here? Your face is all red. "

The teen snapped Gladio out of his thoughts with the toss of his backpack.

"Huh? I don't know. What took you so long?"

"Tsk. Stupid geometry teacher. Apparently he thinks I should be doing better than a C in his class. Held me after school to talk about getting a tutor or something."

"Well you should be getting good grades. I don't mean to put any more pressure on you but there's a lot riding on your shoulders."

"I know! I get told that everyday! But nobody ever asks me if I even want to take over the family business!"

"Chill, Noct. You're preaching to the choir. You think I wanna be stuck babysitting your scrawny ass the rest of my life?" Gladio ruffles Noctis messy lop off hair. 

"You're the ass!"

"I try. Hey where's your little chocobo friend? I haven't seen him lately."

"Prompto got a job. He even gets a special early release to go to it. Lucky."

"Doesn't sound very lucky to me, having to give up the last few years of being a carefree teen, just to make ends meet."

"Mm… He seems ok with it. At least he likes his job, and his co-workers."

"Let me guess… his age… he's either doing fast food or he's a delivery boy."

"Bingo. Works at some flower shop running deliveries on a moped."

"Huh. Small world. I have to stop by some place to get flowers for Iris. I checked the gps, not really any place to park and this time of day the streets spots will be taken. Guess we're doing public parking and hoofing it."

It turns out that parking was indeed a mess. By the time they found a spot Gladio feared it would be too close to closing time to get anything. They fought over the best directions and got lost once, but eventually they arrived at their destination. 

Gladio pulled the door open with a little jingle from a bell. Holy Shiva! It was him. The beauty he saw earlier in the week. He worked really hard to keep his mouth from hanging open but before he could be too proud of himself he realized he had been zoning and focusing on that incredible accent instead of the content of what was being said. 

He tried to pull his head out of his ass and act like a normal human being instead of a drooling Neanderthal. Was Gladio just having wishful thinking or was this guy flirting with him? Things were going fairly smooth, at least he was adding words to his grunts, until the man told them how much he loved gladiolus. 

And he choked. 

Literal inhaled his own spit like an idiot when he heard that velvety voice with that delicious accent say "love gladiolus". 

It echoed around and around his head, squeezing his heart. There was no way to control the flush creeping to his cheeks. 

If it wasn't for Noct, Gladio isn't sure he could have continued on after that. There's no way this guy, this stranger, knew how uttered infatuated Gladio was becoming after each passing minute. 

When the florist took the agreed upon flowers in the back to do whatever it is florists did, it was Noct again who pulled him back to his senses. Because he was totally not starting at the man's derriere.

"Dude!? What is up with you? "

"Huh? "

"That guy is totally into you and you're just standing there like a brainless meat bag. Where's the egotistical, suave guy we all know? Is he not your type?"

"Oh he's my type. Didn't know I had a type, usually I like all types, but... gods be damned, everything about him is... breathtaking."

"Wow. You're turning into a sap over this guy. Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Because he's a total stranger and I don't want to be a creep. Because he deserves to be wooed."

"Wooed? Did you seriously just say -"

"Stuff it shorty, here he comes. "

The florist carries out the bouquet and Gladio is honestly awe struck. What went back as simple flowers had come out a stunning beauty fit for its maker. The wrap of violet flowers had greens cascading over the top and delicate tiny blooms he couldn't identify all held together in a shimmery gauze wrap and tied with a bow.

Gladio couldn't help but smile. These had Iris' name written all over it. How the man had perfectly captured the essence of a person he had never met floored him, but he guessed that's what made the man a professional. He knows he's smitten already, but he swears to Shiva when their hands touch electricity arcs through his body. All of a sudden Gladio's negative outlook on love is suddenly wondering if soulmates are a real thing. 

They leave, but the whole way to the recital Gladio is wishing he did ask him out, or even get a name. Oh well, guess he'll just have to find another reason to get flowers soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two awkward beans try to figure out how to flirt and see more of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm overwhelmed by the amount of people that gave this story kudos. I have so much fun writing these two. I love them! I hope you enjoy more of their fumbling.

*** Ignis' POV ***

It had been three long weeks since Ignis first laid eyes on the Adonis. Three weeks of every spare moment thinking about or fantasizing about the nameless hunk. It was so unlike him, to lose focus wondering what the man did for a living, what his favorite food was, how he looked without his shirt on…

Drat! Look at the time! Really what was he thinking, losing track of time in the university library. Not even lost in his studies but daydreaming about some stranger. He mentally reprimanded himself while picking up his books scattered across the table. On the way out, a flyer on the community board caught his eye. 

A paid tutoring position for a high school student. All subjects, with a focus on math. Apply to the email lists on the tags at the bottom of the page. He ripped one of the few remaining tags off and folded it in his pocket.

Maybe cramming one more thing in his already busy schedule would be just the thing to get his mind off a man he would probably never see again. 

While riding the bus that would take him just a short walk to the flower shop Ignis texted off a quick apology to Cindy, the girl he should have replaced already so she could go to her next job. She replied back that it wasn't a big deal and the store was slow today and her next shift wasn't until a little later today. 

After breathing a sigh of relief he pulled out the slip of paper with the tutor job info on it and fired off an email with his credentials. He didn't give too much thought to it though, paid tutoring jobs were pretty sought after, they would probably get dozens of candidates applying. Even though Ignis graduated high school early at the top of his class he never thought there was anything special about it. Studying, schoolwork and the sort just always came easy to him.

For the rest of the trip he tried his best to keep his mind off the handsome stranger for fear of missing his bus stop. He still struggled internally on whether or not he should ask Prompto for his name, but he was afraid to give any more substance to his fantasies. Gods he was thinking about him again. Thankfully the bus brakes hissed loudly at his stop to let someone else off and he makes it to his destination. 

Ignis didn't even run up to his apartment, just dropped his bag in a corner and threw on his apron to hurry to the front to relieve Cindy. 

He opened his mouth to apologize again until he realized she was waiting on a customer. He supposed he'd just tidy up the back workroom until she finished up instead of interrupting. 

Moments later Cindy came back carrying a bucket of red roses. 

"Oh hey Iggy. You made it!"

"My apologies again miss Cindy. I was studying and completely lost track of time." It wasn't a total lie. 

"Ignis it's ok! You should never apologize about studying hard. Beside if I left on time I never would have got to feast my eyes on that big ol’ hunk out there!"

"Small miracles I suppose. Is he falling for your feminine wiles?"

"He's pretty flirty, but these are clearly for some special someone." She said waving the dozen red roses she was wrapping for emphasis.

With a wrap of tissue paper and a big bow later, Cindy floats back to the front end, leaving Ignis to finish sweeping the rose petals. 

Before he could finish his task Cindy calls for him to come up front. Unusual. He didn't hear the bell go off on the door indicating more customers had come in and his co-worker is more than capable of running the register. Maybe her 'hunk' was giving her a hard time. 

"How may I be of assistan-" _Great merciful Eos! It's him._ The Adonis. The literal man of his dreams. Live. Right in front of him.

  
  


And suddenly the put together, mature beyond his years, Mr. 'Serious ' Scientia couldn't even form words. All he could do was gape at the beautiful man in front of him. 

The feeling was most likely mutual because it was Cindy who cleared her throat to try and snap them out of it. 

"Ahem. Sir, I believe this is the employee you were referring to."

"..."

More staring. 

Cindy rolled her eyes and continued speaking, "This is actually the owner's nephew, Ignis Scientia. Ignis, this gentleman was just telling me what a great job you did for him a few weeks ago."

Finally Ignis started to regain some senses and forced his mouth to work. "The pleasure was all mine, I can assure you."

"Yeah… well it just left a good impression on me. Hey do you have any cards here? "

"Certainly. There are complimentary enclosure cards right over there at that table. Would you like me to grab you one? "

"No thanks. I'll ah, I'll just fill it out there. Can I leave the roses here for a minute?"

"Of course. Take your time. "

Ignis swears he didn't consciously ogle the man's ass as he walked away but an elbow from Cindy makes him realize that he has no chill when it comes to this guy. 

"What's this all about? " Cindy whispers. 

"Honestly I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm feeling… well, rather out of sorts."

She snorts, "I'd say you were feeling like a horny teenager. Which is fine and all… but not very like you."

Ignis knows Cindy's blunt and to the point personality but he can't help but flush at her observation. 

"My apologies…"

"Hey no sweat Iggy, I can't blame ya. I mean look at him..." she waves in the direction of the man, "It's like he was created by the gods themselves."

"Indeed." 

He lets his eyes wander again and sees the man is coming back towards the counter. Ignis tries to keep his mind out of the gutter as the Adonis licks the envelope shut. 

"I think you can handle this. I'm taking off now. See ya later."

"Have an excellent day Cindy."

"You too." And she wiggled her eyebrows at him before slipping into the back room. 

  
  


Ignis repositions himself behind the counter, both to try and gather up any sheds of professionalism and to hide his body's growing interest in the man now standing on just on the other side. 

The Adonis looks adorably awkward, hulking over the bouquet, scratching at the back of his head nervously. 

"So uh… your name's Ignis, right?"

He made a show of a bow, "At your service. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uhh… yeah. Damn this is probably so corny." The man scooped up the flowers and stashed the card between the roses before thrusting them toward Ignis. "Would you accept these?"

Ignis is floored, he's not sure he heard right, "Er… for me? "

"There's a note, but you don't have to do anything. I mean, this can be the end right here, but if I didn't get this off my chest I thought I was going to explode… I'm rambling. Shit. I'm gonna go now. Nice to see you again Ignis." He runs his large hand down his face and makes for the door. 

_Ignis_.

Hearing his name on the man's lips makes his heart do a somersault. He just barely remembered to say thank you as the man slipped out the door, but he's not sure if he ever heard. 

_Shit. Shit!_ He forgot to get his name again! 

Maybe the card would hold the answers. He ripped it open and his heart certainly didn't get a break from the acrobatics, if anything it added back flips to its repertoire. 

  
  


_If you are interested in me like I'm interested in you give me a call sometime. Gladio 555-5555_

_P.s. If not please disregard this note and enjoy the flowers anyways._

His Adonis had a name, finally! Gladio. Like his favorite flower. Oh the irony! It's like they were fated by the stars to be together. Should he call now? Would that seem too desperate? 

Before he could give it much thought his fingers were already dialing. 

The call is picked up immediately, "Hello?" answers a deep voice.

"I'm interested! Uh, apologies. This is Ignis. From the flower shop. Is this Gladio? Oh bother did I even dial the correct number?"

"Ignis!? Yeah it's Gladio. Wow. I didn't think you'd actually call."

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't really be on the phone right now. I just wanted to tell you thank you, for the roses, and that I'm most definitely interested."

"You're welcome. And I'm really, really glad to hear from you. Can we maybe text or talk later then? "

"Absolutely! Thank you again. Have a terrific day."

"I will now. Talk to you soon Ignis. "

"Goodbye Gladio"

"Bye"

  
  


Less than an hour after hanging up the first text comes in. And for the rest of the store's business hours Ignis allows himself to bend the rule of personal use of his cell phone while at work. By closing time, Ignis is flying high and set to have his first date with the gorgeous Gladio!

  
  
  


*** Gladio's pov ***

  
  


Gladio knew of the saying 'third times a charm ' but he wasn't a believer until it held true for him. 

Once a week since he met the florist he had ventured into the shop hoping to run into the stunning man who had occupied his wildest fantasies. Twice he had run into the owner, each time buying just a single stem of iris to give to his sister after his plan to buy the man of his dreams flowers and sweep him off his feet failed. The third time he walked into the store, his heart fell when he saw a cute blond with perky boobs come out from behind the counter. 

How could his luck be this rotten?

"Hey there, welcome to Scientia's! How may I help you?" Called out the girl in a southern accent. 

Gladio could appreciate the girl's looks but it wasn't what made his heart race. What the hell, maybe he could just leave the flowers here with a note for the elusive florist. He was starting to feel desperate, thoughts of getting to know the man filling his head. 

"Yeah, I want to get something for someone to let them know they're special to me. What can you suggest? "

"Well," she drawled out. "That depends… is this ‘special’ person a lover, friend, grandma?"

"Lover. Well I guess not technically speaking. I guess a love interest?"

"Hmmm. Then I know just the thing. Nothing says romance like a dozen red roses!"

"That sounds great. Let's do that."

"You want them vased, boxed or wrapped? "

"Something tells me they have their own vase. Can you do the wrap please?"

"Sure thing! I'll be right out with that."

  
  
  


In no time the clerk is back out with an armful of long stem red roses wrapped and tied with a gold bow. He pays for them and decides to take a chance and pick her brain for more info. 

"So umm, the first time I came in here I was really impressed by the ahh… service. The guy helping me was really" _drop dead gorgeous_ "good at this. I was wondering if he's around so I could thank him." 

"What'd he look like?" 

_Like the most beautiful creature on the planet_ , "Tall, glasses, great hair, unique eyes." 

"You probably mean Ignis. He just came in the back, let me go grab him."

_Ignis, his name is Ignis!_ Fitting since he lights a fire inside like no other. Gladio hopes he's not drooling just thinking about the florist. He's antsy as the girl shouts in the back room. Is this finally happening? Will he get to meet his dream guy? Damn, what if it is him? Should he give him the flowers now? Hang out until after hours? leave a note? 

And then like a movie Ignis appears and everything slows down. Gladio is pretty sure angels start singing! Wait no that's just his mystery man's divine accent…

They lock eyes and immediately Gladio is lost. He knew the beauty had pretty eyes but gods, now that he studies then… just damn. So intense, so complex. At first he thought they were blue, but now he sees that that may actually be more of a green, the color is just too beautiful to be described. 

The female clerk is talking and Gladio tries to pull his poor drowning soul out from the depths of those eyes and listen to what she's saying. 

But Ignis speaks and Gladio hangs on every word. "The pleasure was all mine, I can assure you."

It burns straight to his groin. He's got to distract himself before he just loses it right here in his pants just from listening to that voice.

Gladio is pretty sure he hears himself ask for a card, yeah he's going to tell Ignis how he feels, give him his number. He wants to write Ignis a poem professing his undying love! Wants to shout from the mountains of his unmatched beauty! Wants to skip the awkward dating scene and go straight to holding this man in his arms! 

He takes a deep breath and looks at the tiny card. Hmmm. Maybe he needs to scale back his feelings and not scare the guy off before they even start. Guess just the basics and a phone number should do it. 

Gladio grabs an envelope and returns to the counter where Ignis waits and is it just wishful thinking or is he tracking the swipe of his tongue? Do it Gladio, man up and give him the flowers.

"So uh… your name's Ignis, right?" 

_Real smooth._ Gladio internally rolls his eyes at himself. He can't complain long because Ignis does the cutest thing in the world and bows. Damn can he get any more perfect?

_It's now or never._

Gladio grabs up the flowers and goes for it in all his awkward glory. 

"Would you accept these?"

He was wrong. Ignis was more perfect even now as he studied the gift. So precious! He looks so shocked, so touched, Gladio literally felt his heart want to jump out of his chest and embrace the man. All he could do was ramble and make for the door to try and keep any dignity he had left before he made a bigger fool of himself. 

Gladio was on pure autopilot driving back to work. Gods he made such an idiot of himself. Giving flowers to a florist, damn he was dense. What was he thinking!? His phone snaps him out of his fantasies and he scowls at the unknown number. 

"Hello?" He answers curtly. The responding voice is not some random telemarketer like he assumed, but the silky accent of the man he just embarrassed himself in front of.

"I'm interested! Uh, apologies. This is Ignis. From the flower shop. Is this Gladio? Oh bother did I even dial the correct number?"

Gladio's heart leaps up to his throat just to hear from him. Though the call is brief, visions of Ignis, that sexy voice, those indescribable eyes, dance through his mind. 

Before he knew it Gladio was pulling into the parking garage at Lucis Inc. He wants to cruise through the rest of his day half here, half thinking about Ignis.

  
  
  


As soon as his ass hit his chair behind his desk, his father walks up and drops a stack of papers down.

“You took an awful long lunch break. Everything ok?” 

“Yes sir. Sorry, traffic was a mess.”

“You can always order delivery, you know there’s always some restaurant or another delivery.”

“Yeah, I know. Had a personal errand to run. Why the interrogation?”

“Gladio, can’t I just inquire as to how you’re doing without starting an argument?”

“Yeah. Sure. Sorry. What’s with the papers.”

Clarus sighs running his hand down his face, a habit Gladio is aware he picked up from him.

“Regis has narrowed down the list of tutor candidates to these 20. I want you to do full background checks on all of them and report your findings with a list of your top 3 recommendations.”

“Damn. Didn’t think that many people would want to tutor the squirt.” Gladio casually glancing through the applicants.

“This is narrowed down from over 50. A paid tutoring job is a big deal I guess. They don’t even know who they’re working with. The ad just said high school student.”

“Yeah I could see why a broke college kid wouldn’t mind making some easy mon-” his breath hitches in his throat when he reads the name on the last sheet.

Clarus leans in to see what’s stopped his son in his tracks.

“Someone you know? Or someone we should be wary of? Ignis Scientia, ah yes, he is one of Regis’ top selections. Do an extra thorough job on his check, if he has so much as a parking ticket I want to know, If he broke his neighbor's window when he was 12, I want to know, if he-”

“Yeah yeah I get it. Why so paranoid?”

“This is not just a tutoring opportunity. This is a foot in the door to Lucis Inc. and the personal developement of the heir to the company. We don’t want to let just anyone close to Noctis do we? Do a good job on these applications and it puts you one step closer to taking over the head of security when I’m gone.”

Gladio decides it’s best just to agree versus prolonging his father’s righteous ramble.

Not 30 seconds after he’s gone, Nyx knocks on the office door. 

“Dang, your pops is sure fired up today.”

“Mm, yeah.” is all Gladio grunts out without looking up from the papers he has sorted alphabetically.

“Yeesh. Tough crowd… Anyways… some of us are going out for BBQ & beers Friday. You in?”

“Going out Friday? Huh. Thanks Nyx, you just gave me a great idea.” he said picking up his phone and sending out a quick text.

“What, hot date!? How do you keep up with all your different ‘friends’?” Nyx jokes using air quotes.

“Hey I might date a lot but never more than one at a time. Hopefully, if all goes well I’ll be out Friday. And if not, I guess I’m hanging out with your sorry ass.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go on a date. Ignis gets a little tipsy. Gladio tries to keep his cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU the legal drinking age in Lucis/Insomnia is 19. Enjoy.

*** Ignis’ POV ***

It’s finally Friday, and Ignis has never closed up the flower shop faster. He’s upstairs in his apartment and in the shower within 5 minutes of closing time. By his estimations he’s got plenty of time before his date arrives, but he wants to go all out on his already meticulous grooming routine. Ignis tries to let the shower wash away some of the anxiety he has been tamping down all day. In his 19+ years on Eos he has never been on an official, actual date.

Will it be awkward? After all, this man may be attractive, but he is still essentially just a stranger. What’s expected on a date? Or after the date? What if we kiss? What if we don’t? What if…?

He rests his head against the wall and turns the water as hot as he can stand to direct his errant thoughts. A few deep breaths later, the water snaps off and he’s staring at himself in a steamy mirror. His whole life has been well measured, well calculated events, but when it comes to matters of his heart, he finds himself in uncharted territory. With a sigh he wipes the blurry reflection with his towel and gets about to making himself presentable.

At 6:58, two minutes before their agreed upon time, he receives a text from Gladio.

G: Hey handsome, I’m here. You want me to come up or are you ready to head down?

Ignis’s heart rate picks up the pace.

I: On my way down now.

In truth Ignis had been dressed, shoes on and at the ready for at least 20 minutes. Not that he was counting. All that was left was to grab his coat and lock the door before heading out to the back alley where the most gorgeous man in Eos was waiting on him.

The look that bloomed across Gladio’s face when he laid eyes on him, made Ignis blush.

“What? Do I have something weird on my face?”

“Uhh… no no, it’s just that… Holy Shiva, I’ve never thought that someone could actually be breathtakingly beautiful, but… but you truly are.”

Ignis looks down and shakes his head, trying to hide the increasing shades of rouge adorning his cheeks.

“Shall we head to our destination or are you happy just staring at me the rest of the night?”

Gladio scratches the back of his head in embarrassment then offers his arm like a gentleman.

“Honestly Ignis, I could stare at you all night, but that would probably be rude. Shall we head out now?”

“Oh? Why thank you.” he says while linking their arms together. Ignis is surprised at how natural it feels being this close to Gladio. 

They make casual chatter about how their respective days went as they walk from Ignis’ place to a local restaurant famous for their sushi. Gladio holds the door for him and Ignis strides over to the hostess to check in for their reservation. She tells them that their table should be ready in less than 15 minutes and they are welcome to wait at the bar.

“Hey Ignis, what will it be? You up for a drink? Er, no pressure or anything, I’m just gonna have a beer.”

“I’ll take plum wine please.”

They pull out their I.D.s and flash them at the bartender in sync and it earns them a shared chuckle.

The one drink on an empty stomach is more than enough to get Ignis, who has had all of maybe 6 drinks ever since he’s been of age, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. When they stand to finally be seated, he sways, but Gladio is there to catch him like a big fluffy wall.

“Thanks. Your eyes are pretty.”

Gladio’s laugh heats up everything in Ignis’ body that the wine missed. “And you’re a lightweight. Come on, let’s go get some food in you.” 

“Apologies. I don’t drink much. I didn’t think it would loose my tongue as much.”

“I don’t mind, you can set your tongue loose on me anytime.”

Ignis chokes a bit on his own saliva, and he's thankful the server comes to distract him from replying to the offer. He’s quite sure the wine would have told Gladio that he was ready to abandon dinner and skip right to shoving his tongue down his throat and feeling every inch of that muscled body.

Dinner goes swimmingly, the conversation is steered back onto neutral topics with just a hint of flirtatious undertone, the dinner is perfection and all too soon their check is resting at their table.

Ignis goes for the bill first, “I’ll cover it if you don’t mind, it was my idea to come here.”

Gladio snatches the paper up, “Not a chance! I invited you out, it’s my treat.”

“Fine. as long as I get the next one.”

“Deal.”

Ignis couldn’t stop the grin on his lips. “Does this mean we’re going on a second date?”

“Ignis, if I’m not coming on too strong, I want a second, third, fourth, you name it!, I'm in!”

“Well I’m flattered, and the feeling is mutual.”

The server takes Gladio’s cash and he tells her to keep the change. They stepped outside the still crowded restaurant, the night air was definitely colder than when they walked to dinner. Ignis pulled the collar up of his jacket, it was not suited for this temperature and he could faintly see his breath.

“Shall we make our way back now?”

“Yeah. Hey Ignis?”

“Yes?”

“Can I… hold your hand? As long as you’re ok with it!”

He stopped in his tracks, and turned to his date. “I’d be delighted.” It was odd yet endearing to see such a big man looking bashful, especially after all the flirting they did throughout dinner.

Gladio’s hands were so warm! If it feels this wonderful just to have his fingers wrapping around his own, how blissful would it be to have his arms holding him? Ignis pays no nevermind to the chill the rest of the way home. 

Conversation is still fairly light and superficial, no one talks about their family and no one asks until the flower shop comes into view. 

“So Ignis, how’d you come to be working at the store? It’s your uncle’s right?”

“Yes. It’s actually been in the family for several generations. My uncle and father ran it at one point but my father left to pursue higher education and met my mother. I guess you could say, he never looked back, sold his share to my uncle. My uncle lives for this store. Never married. Never had any children. Never minded until he became ill and needed more help running it.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Gladio didn’t ask to elaborate and Ignis didn’t offer any additional information on the topic of his family.

“Thank you, but such is the way of life. I’ve been taking my masters classes at Insomnia University mostly online from Tenebrae. When my uncle offered me a job and housing this close to the school… well, I'd be a fool not to accept.”

“Whoa, whoa whoa. Let me process all this. You’re taking masters classes? That means… I knew you were intelligent, but you are like really freaking off the charts intelligent! We’re about the same age and I haven’t even finished my bachelors yet!”

“It isn’t all that special, I simply don’t mind studying.” He thinks he’s being sly, giving Gladio an appreciative glance to “study” his body but the other seems to pick up on it.

“You like to study anything besides books?” Gladio is flashing the cutest grin.

“I’ve found my interests have recently expanded. How about you, you like to study?”

“Only enough to get the job done, but… I’d like more time for you to show me some fun study techniques.”

They are standing at the back door that leads to the shop and apartment. Ignis doesn’t want this night to end, but it’s his companion who voices it out loud.

“Damn. I don’t want this to be over yet.” He runs a big hand down his face. 

Ignis watches the cloud of his breath as he sighs, gears turning. 

There’s a devil on his shoulder telling him to invite him in and by the gods the angel on the other side… the angel says invite him in too.

“If it’s not too bold of me to ask, you’re welcome to come upstairs.”

Gladio grabs his hand with both of his, eyes lit up like a child’s. “Yes! Er, yes please. If it’s no inconvenience.”

Ignis frees his hand to unlock the door and gestures inside. “After you.”

***** Gladio POV *****

Shit! 

Gladio grumbles as he glances at the time. Of all the days to get caught at work. He’s usually out by 5, 5:30 at the latest, but with his dad riding him to get all these background checks done, he’s lost track of time. He managed to get through all the applicants except for Ignis’. 

Somehow his sentimental side got the better of him and he can't seem to dig through all the facets of Ignis Scientia's life before he had his first unfiltered date. He saves his work and heads to the parking garage 

So much for running home for a shower, guess a spritz of cologne he keeps in the glove box is going to have to do. He knows he's going to hit the worst of rush hour traffic so he just jams his favorite cd in the car radio and blasts it to keep himself from road raging. 

Gladio pulls into the little alley behind the flower shop where Ignis told him he could park just before 7. He sends him a quick text, letting his date know he's here. Secretly he hopes Ignis isn't quite ready and invites him up, but a response comes immediately stating that he's on his way down. 

He had a feeling Ignis was a punctual, put together person, of course he's ready to go on time. Gladio is waiting at Ignis' door, still staring at his phone trying to think of a suave response when he hears the handle turn. 

He looks up and words fail. 

There's nothing but the ethereal beauty standing before him. Dirty blond hair styled to perfection. Glasses perched on a perfect nose. Chiseled jaw clean shaven. A little smile on those delicious looking lips. And those eyes… damn… he first thought they were green, but they are so much more than that…

Ignis blushes, “What? Do I have something weird on my face?”

Smooth move… staring like a creeper… Gladio decides to just tell it like it is.

“Uhh… no no, it’s just that… Holy Shiva, I’ve never thought that someone could actually be breathtakingly beautiful, but… but you are.”

That didn’t come out like he thought it would but Ignis seems pleased and Gladio can’t help but be enthralled. It takes Ignis to pull him out of his reveriere.

“Shall we head to our destination or are you happy just staring at me the rest of the night?”

Damn Gladio act like a gentleman instead of a lovestruck teenager! Is that what this is? Is this the beginnings of love? Gladio can’t say he’s ever felt romantic love like this before. He’s dated people he’s liked, had some fun flings, enev had one night stands, but he can’t recall ever feeling this bottomless well of feelings that Ignis stirs in him.

He scratches the back of his head in embarrassment then offers his arm hoping Ignis will take it.

“Honestly Ignis, I could probably stare at you all night, but that would probably be rude. Shall we head out now?”

Ignis accepts his offered arm and Gladio can feel his heart race. Everything feels… warmer, comfortable, natural.

Everything so far feels natural with Ignis. Talking with him on the way to the sushi restaurant Ignis picked out feels no different than talking to an old friend. Everything just clicks. Everything goes smoothly. They arrive at the restaurant a few minutes early and Gladio is happy to take a seat at the bar and grab a beer to help him loosen off the remaining stress of the work week that Ignis hasn’t already achieved.

“Hey Ignis, what will it be? You up for a drink? Er, no pressure or anything, I’m just gonna have a beer.”

“I’ll take a plum wine please.”

They pull out their I.D.s and flash them at the bartender at the same time and share a laugh over their perfect timing.

Gladio pounds down the beverage faster than he wanted to in front of his date, he hopes he doesn’t think he’s an alcoholic, but notices Ignis is making pretty quick work of his wine as well.

Ignis has barely set down his empty glass when the hostess comes to escort them to their table. They stand but Ignis looks a little shaky on his feet, one step has him teetering and Gladio easily reaches out to steady him. His date doesn’t feel as thin as he took him for and Gladio recognizes the feel of toned muscle under Ignis’ shirt.

“I got you.” I’d like to have you in every way. Gladio beats back the big neanderthal lurking in the back of his brain and takes inventory on if Ignis is okay.

The man pushes himself up and out of his arms, he's beet red and slurs out, “Thanks. Your eyes are pretty.”

Gladio’s chuckles at how adorable and drunk his date is from one drink. “And you’re a lightweight. Come on, let’s go get some food in you.” 

They get seated and start to look over the menu when Ignis sets his down.

“Apologies. I don’t drink much. I didn’t think it would loose my tongue as much.”

And gods be damned Gladio just can’t help the words that roll out of his mouth.

“I don’t mind, you can set your tongue loose on me anytime.”

Gladio internally kicks himself as his date chokes and sputters. He’s planning to back pedal but the server comes at the perfect time to take their order and it's just the distraction they need to defuse the awkward flirting.

Dinner comes and is delicious. 

They talk about how their day and week went, they talk about hobbies, likes, dislikes, the usual get to know you stuff. They have so much in common and Gladio just falls more and more for this man. How could he only have known him for such a short time? How could a person be such a great fit? 

Ignis’ love for literature is no surprise but it's a pleasant change from the last few people Gladio has dated. It’s not even a surprise when Ignis tells him how he’s been involved in gymnastics and martial arts most of his life. So that’s where the fine muscle comes from.   
What comes as a surprise is Ignis’s admission of enjoying cooking. Gladio is all too eager to volunteer to try out any of his dishes.

The bill arrives while Gladio is still fantasizing over an imaginary future date with Ignis where he gets to eat Ignis’ home cooking.

Ignis goes for the bill first, “I’ll cover it if you don’t mind, it was my idea to come here.”

Gladio snatches the paper up, “not a chance! I invited you out, it’s my treat.”

They go back and forth but in the end decide Gladio will get this check and Ignis will cover the next. Gladio feels like whooping out loud! He’s scored another date with this perfect man! Maybe it’s the good vibe, he doesn’t really remember the service, only soaking up Ignis most of the meal. Maybe it’s that he can’t wait to get outside and get Ignis to himself, but he tips the waitress generously and they head out.

Shiva’s tits it got cold out. 

He can see his own breath and his eyes instantly track over protectively to see how Ignis is fairing against the cold.

His date pulls up his collar but still looks cold to Gladio.

He wants to grab Ignis up possessively and protect him from the cold. Thankfully he remembers to use his words and simply asks if he can hold his date’s hand.

Ignis pauses and for a second Gladio is afraid he’s going to get chastised before the man reaches out toward him. 

“I’d be delighted.” 

Gladio may be a natural flirt but something with Ignis feels, more… real? It makes him self conscious, more careful than he usually is. Usually he goes on a date or two, has some fun and is ready to move on. But something about Ignis makes him want more.

They lace their fingers together and Gladio feels a strong desire to take all of this man in his arms and wrap him up like a blanket. Ignis’s hands are cold and lankey, but fit so perfect with his. Gladio thinks again how everything with Ignis just feels right.

They walk back towards Ignis’ place, fingers intertwined, shoulders bumping, light conversation and it’s just bliss for Gladio.

Gladio brings up how Ignis came to be in Insomnia, working at a flower shop but doesn’t pry into anything personal. He finds out Ignis is 100% smarter than him and 100% flirting with him. Gladio hopes their flirting leads to a continuation of their date instead of a goodbye when they reach Ignis’s apartment and he voices it.

“Damn. I don’t want this to be over yet.” He runs his hand down his face, a habit he picked up from his father.

His partner looks unsure and Gladio is pleasantly surprised when he replies, “If it’s not too bold of me to ask, you’re welcome to come upstairs.”

Gladio can hardly contain his surprise and joy, “Yes! Er, yes please. If it’s no inconvenience.”

Ignis unlock the door and gestures inside. “After you.”

Gladio decides it would look a little too eager if he bounded up the stairs three at a time so he refrains but adds a little extra sway in his hips, just in case Ignis is watching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has a sexual awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution! Things are getting spicier so you have been warned. Read at your own risk, and if you still want to read then enjoy!  
> This is just Ignis' point of view because it got long!

  
  
  


*** Ignis pov ***

  
  
  
  


_ Bahamut’s blessing give me strength! _

Ignis has never ever wanted anything in his entire life like he wants the man just a few steps in front of him. He’s not entirely sure if Gladio is purposefully adding a little extra sway in his hips or if that’s just the way he moves but it’s stirring things in Ignis he didn’t know were there. If he’s being perfectly honest with himself he’s never considered his own sexuality or if he even had one preference, but being around this man feels like, for lack of a better description a saying of Cindy’s comes to mind, ‘someone beat him with a horny stick’. 

It’s perfectly logical that a healthy 19 year old would be interested in… sexual things… maybe he is just a late bloomer for not feeling these urges before? Or maybe Gladio and every perfect thing about him have just wormed open a door Ignis thought was locked?

Ignis has to work way too hard to keep his hand from straying to that perfect ass instead of the doorknob to his apartment, reaching past the man in front of him. 

“Here we are. Welcome to my apartment. Make yourself at home.”

“Hey it’s really nice up here. Didn't think such an old downtown building would have such a nice modern apartment.”

“Yes well, my uncle owns the building and recently renovated this. Would you like some tea, coffee, water? I still have some liquor left over from my birthday, I must say my college classmates were trying their best to get me inebriated. I probably have enough alcohol to last a lifetime.

Gladio chuckles ‘’Yeah, I can remember my 19th… well some of it anyways. My classmates and coworkers did a fine job at getting me plastered. Not that I’m like that all the time or anything.”

Now it was Ignis’ turn to laugh at the hulking man getting flustered. “Why don’t I give you a quick tour of the place and then we can go to the kitchen and decide about drinks?”

His apartment has a fairly open floor plan so it doesn't take long. He starts the tour with the back, a small second bedroom he uses as an office and study. Then the master bedroom which earns a whistle from his companion. Next is this generously oversized bathroom with a large jacuzzi tub and a glassed in shower. Even though it's in pristine condition, having Gladio in his bathroom somehow makes him nervous. 

Maybe it's the way his brain is perfectly imagining how Gladio would look naked-  _ must keep it together… _

“ and next we have the kitchen which you see opens up to the living room.”

“Whoa, love the vaulted ceilings and the open design!”

“Yes, well, it works out quite nicely for me to run through my exercises routines and whatnot.”

“And look and the view! Damn that’s beautiful, you can see half of Insomnia up here.”

“I’m very lucky to have been given the opportunity to rent here. My uncle is extremely generous with the rent as well.”

“I’m a little envious. I, ah, still live with my family.”

“Really?”

“Is that a turn off?”

“No. It doesn't change my opinion of you, it’s just that you seem so confident and independent, I just assumed…”

“...that’s… a story for another time.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Nah, you ain’t prying, I just don’t want to kill the mood. I just want...” Gladio closes the distance between them, “to look at the view and enjoy your company.”

  
  


Ignis feels his face heat up, this man is such a flirt, he doesn’t even know how to handle himself. Damn his lips look inviting… those amber eyes…  _ gods he needs a distraction before he does something embarrassing. _

“Allow me to get us those drinks. You can stay here and enjoy the view and I’ll be back in a moment. Maybe you want to turn on the tv or we could play cards or something. “

“Yeah, I’ll just take a glass of water.”

“Certainly. Please make yourself at home.”

Ignis doesn’t so much leave as there's nothing but a counter separating the kitchen and living room, but he focuses heavily on filling up two glasses to give his body a little time to cool down.

_ I want him so bad, I want him so bad, I want him so bad. I don’t want to do anything inappropriate to mess this up… _

He returns to where Gladio is standing looking out the window, or rather studying the flower pot on the window sill. He sets the drinks on coasters and turns back to his date that seems lost in thought. The look on Gladio’s face is so adorable, Ignis’ body actually trembles. He wants so bad to reach out and touch him, kiss him, be near him. Instead he clears his throat and gathers his will power to remain in check of his hormones.

“Ah! This little flower is quite tenacious. It’s a gloxinia I found growing up in the cracks of a sidewalk. It’s a miracle it wasn’t trampled on-”

Gladio rounds on him and is standing entirely too close. “Can I kiss y-”

Ignis doesn’t even let him finish the question before his lips collide with Gladio’s. He has no idea what he’s doing, he has never so much had a date before let alone kissed someone, but a part of his brain seems to have shut down and he’s running on pure hormone driven instincts. There’s just the slightest of pauses from his counterpart before he relaxes into the kiss and returns it with double the vigor.

They make out and Ignis can’t tell if it’s been 30 seconds or 30 minutes, but it’s not enough. He wants more. More Gladio, more touching, more everything. But right now he also needs more air! He’s panting and disheveled and for the first time in his life, couldn’t care less.

Gladio finds his words first. “Wow, that happened. That was…”

“Amazing.” Ignis replies breathlessly.

“Yeah. you could say that again.”

“Amazing, you’re simply amazing. Can we do that again?”

“Fuck yes. Come here beautiful.” Gladio runs his large hand across Ignis’ cheek and lodges in his hair, gently pulling him forward into another kiss.

  
  


There’s definitely more tongue, more exploring and even more need this round.

  
  


Before he can even process everything logically, Ignis is tugging Gladio down the hall.

“Bedroom” he hisses out between wet kisses and ever roaming hands. 

They crash in walls, fingers fumbling with buttons, clumsy and desperate and making slow progress towards their destination. Finally Gladio just picks him up and Ignis wraps his legs around the large frame. The larger man presses Ignis’ back to the wall and grinds into him.

Ignis has never heard such a sound uttered from his own throat before, but the obscene moans only seem to be spurring his date on. He has never felt this before, this ecstasy, this anticipation. 

“Bedroom.” he grits out again. He’s finally managed to undo all the buttons on Gladio’s shirt and moans in delight as he can finally run his hands over that well defined chest. His skin is hot to the touch and holy merciful Eos look at those beautiful tattoos!

“Gods you are stunning.”

Gladio takes a break from his administrations to just hold Ignis, and Ignis swears he whispers, “You are the beautiful one.” in his ear but it's hard to tell fore sure over the pounding of his heart.

They arrive in the bedroom and Gladio carefully sets Ignis down on the bed, he finally seems like he’s recovering control of his brain again.

“Ignis. I really like you…”

“Why do I sense a ‘but’ in here?”

“And. And I want to do right by you. I don’t want this to be a one night stand.”

“And…?”

“And I want you to set the pace. Tell me where we stand, what you’re comfortable with,what you want…”

“I appreciate your candor. I... really like you as well. I want more of you, in any way I can get. I'm afraid this is rather uncharted territory for me. Would you… is it too bold of me to ask you to be my boyfriend?”

Gladio laughs and some of the sexual tension rolls off. He gets down on one knee so they can be eye to eye. “I’d love that, if you’ll have me.” He laughs again.

  
  


Ignis feels like his heart is going to explode. He cups Gladio’s face and they kiss again. It’s less frenzied, but still filled with want.

When they break apart Ignis speaks, “I have another request…”

“Anything Ignis.”

“Will you be my first?”

Gladio sucks in air and sits back on his heels.

“Did I cross a line? I’m terribly sorry, I’m afraid this is all very new to me. Please don’t be afraid to set boundaries, I promise I will abide.”

For a moment Ignis’ stomach drops and his afraid Gladio is going to leave but then he leans forward and hugs Ignis around the waist. 

“You are perfectly fine, I have pretty wide boundaries, I’m open to pretty much anything… all this time I’m worried about how far is too far for you.”

“Oh. Well I may be new to this but I’m not some fragile porcelain doll. Let’s agree to freely communicate our needs to each other in the future hm?”

“Anything you say Ignis. Now tell me exactly what you want.”

“Hmm… A part of me wants everything, all of you. But a part of me is nervous. I’m afraid I just don’t have enough experience to even know what I want.”

“So catch me up to speed. Do you mind telling me about your experiences so far so I know wh-” Gladio cuts his question short when Ignis shakes his head no. “It’s ok, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s… it’s not that I won't tell you. It’s just that I have nothing to base anything on.”

“You’ve never fooled around before? Nothing? It’s okay. Let’s see, what kind of porn do you like?” 

Ignis shrugs, “I’ve never felt the need to pursue that avenue of entertainment.”

“Okay… then tell me what do you like to do to yourself.”

Ignis laughs but it’s bitter sounding. “Am I that abnormal? I have... relieved myself before if that’s what you’re asking, but it’s not that frequently.” And a few times I was thinking of you, but he doesn’t say it out loud.

He’s starting to feel more self conscious and less like a horny teenager. Who would have thought this communicating part would be so hard.

“No Ignis. You’re fine. You’re allowed to be and like what you want. So I take it you don’t have any condoms or lube?”

Ignis snorts. “Sorry, it’s never crossed my mind. Does this change your mind about me.”

Gladio holds him again before standing. “Not in the least. I still want you, want to get to know you. So tell me again, what do you want?”

Ignis considers as his heart melts from the warmth he’s feeling right now from the care his partner is showing. “I want you to show me what you like, what feels good.”

“So we can keep going?”

“Yes! Please. I’ve never felt like this before. I want to chase this feeling, I want to experience it with you. I’m in your care.” he says with a lowered head. 

Gladio lifts his face gently, and damn if those honey eyes aren’t shining with… dare he say love? Well at least adoration?

“Ignis, I want to make you feel good and I want to see all of you. Do you feel comfortable getting undressed?”

Ignis has never had any body issues and has no problems with nudity, his confidence picks up and he smirks “only if you return the favor.”

Gladio smiles wolfishly and shrugs the rest of the way out of his shirt.

Ignis drops his trousers and undergarments but leaves his shirt on, not totally revealing everything. He needs to regain the momentum he had when they were making out in the hall. He feels Gladio’s eyes on him, it makes him feel powerful. He folds his legs underneath him and sits on his knees on the bed. 

Slowly, meticulously, he undoes each button of his shirt. He can practically feel the heat radiating off of Gladio from here. The shirt slides off his shoulders but he stops before undoing the last two buttons to look at his  _ boyfriend _ who gave up stripping to just stare.

“Sorry, you distracted me.” There goes that hand on the back of his head and that sheepish look and Ignis feels his heart pounding.

  
  


Gladio makes no show of getting his pleasantly tight pants off, but almost trips trying to get his legs out. If the man found it embarrassing it wasn’t enough to dampen the excitement of his bobbing member, who seems perfectly happy to be free from the confines of the clothes. Gladio puts his hands on his hips and clears his throat, “Ok I finished my part, your turn, you tease.”

Ignis fired off a look he hoped conveyed the desire he had for this man and returned to working his buttons through their holes. His shirt finally dropped, but before he could discard it on the floor Gladio pounced on him. Their lips met and Ignis’ brain stopped thinking about anything but Gladio.

  
  
  
  


Some air break later and Gladio pushes Ignis back from coming in for another kiss.

“Hey, I want to do something, but I need you to tell me to stop if its too much or-”

“I trust you, I am not so reserved that I won’t speak up if something bothers me.”

“Promise.”

“Yes.”

Gladio gives him a peck on the nose, and takes the glasses that are sitting lopsided off of Ignis. 

“Can you still see ok without these?”

“Yes. The prescription is not that strong.”

“Good. I want you to see everything. Now lay back.”

Ignis did as he was told, his skin prickled with anticipation. He honestly had no idea what Gladio had in mind but he was ready for anything. Or that was the lie his mind was telling him, but he nearly short circuited and jumped off the bed when soft wet warm lips took him in.

Gladio popped off. “You doing ok?”

“Yes.” He rasped out. “That is just so much more intense than I could have imagined.”

“Do you want to sto-”

“Gods no! Please… please more. I’ll try to lay still.”

“Don't You dare. I want you squirming and screaming out loud. These walls are solid brick, no one is going to hear but us. Let yourself go and let me do the work.”

All Ignis could reply was to nod and ease back a bit, now propped up on his elbows. He had to will his eyes open to watch Gladio go down on him because gods everytime the man got to his base he wanted to close his eyes and throw his head back in pleasure.

In no time it seemed like he was reaching his threshold, so he reached for Gladios head, tugging his finger in his hair, “G-gladio… I’m… ah…close…” he tugged harder to pull the man off.

Gladio’s face was blotchy and drool shimmered down his chin, It was possibly the hottest thing Ignis had ever seen. 

“Should I stop?”

“I-I don’t know, I just wanted to let you know so you aren’t caught off guard, I thought it would be rude.”

Gladio chuckled again, “You are so cute. If you’re ok with it, let me finish, ok?”

“Ahh.. ok.” 

When Gladio went back to working his member over Ignis in an embarrassingly quick time before his stomach was coiled like a spring and Gladio took him over the edge. He swears he saw stars, or almost blacked out because what. was. that!? He had now idea an orgasm could feel that overwhelming.

  
  
  


“I… didn’t know… it could be like that.” he panted. When he came down from the high, he wanted to make Gladio feel as good as he did right now, but he wasn’t sure what he was doing. To be honest he wasn’t even sure which way was up right now, he felt like he was floating in heaven.

“How you doin’?”

“Good… good, so very good.” And then a thought hit him, since he didn’t know what he was doing, nor did he trust his jello induced body to be functional right now… “I have a request.”

“Tell me what you need.”

“I want... you to kneel over me. Good. Now, I want to watch you pleasure yourself.” 

Gladio hovered over him and seemed lost in thought, “Er but what about-”

Ignis looked him dead in the eye and said. “I want you to cum on my stomach. I want to watch you take yourself apart, see it all happen right in front of me.”

“Fuck. You are so fucking hot.” He leans in to kiss Ignis who deepens it enough to taste himself on Gladio’s lips. “So fucking hot…”

“Be a good boy and get to work. Don’t keep me waiting anymore.”

Gladio sucks in a breath and his penis jerks up. 

“Oh you like that, being bossed around? That’s interesting… we’ll have to investigate this more later, right now I want you to paint me.”

  
  


Gladio audibly swallows and sets to stroking himself. Ignis isn’t sure where this confidence is coming from but it’s like that orgasm tore down a wall of self imposed inhibition. He slides his hands up and down Gladio’s thighs purring and encouraging his partner to climax.

  
  


When he finally tips over the edge it’s much more rough and violent than Ignis imagined, Gladio’s head tipped back, hips thrusting forward, groaning out Ignis’ name. He’s sweat covered and trembling when he flops on the bed next to him. Ignis thinks it's the most sexy thing he’s ever seen, but his name being screamed on those lips, well, suffice to say his member is starting to rouse again.

“That… was… Oh my gods… I can’t even…”

“Thank you Gladio. For being here with me. For taking your time with me. For showing me… yourself.”

“You are so amazing… you just keep surprising me.”

“Yes, well I guess I’m full of surprises. Shall we get in the shower?’

“Yeah, that sounds great, just give me a second to get my bearings.” Gladio props up on his side facing Ignis, who has already climbed out of bed. 

Ignis is still feeling confident and curious so he takes a swipe at Gladio’s mess on his abdomen and sucks it off his fingers. He doesn’t miss Gladio’s bulging eyes tracking his movements.

“Hmm. Well, I’m going to get the shower started, join me when you’re ready?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has it bad, he wants this man so much he can taste it. Or should he say, he can taste him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's point of view of the smexiness and the morning after.

  
  
  


*** Gladio pov ***

  
  
  


Gods Gladiolus is digging Iginis’ apartment. And if he’s honest, he’s also a little envious. Sure it’s no big deal to live at home, it’s not like his dad still enforces many rules or is even home much to nag him. He mostly stays for Iris’ sake, but anymore she’s getting old enough to be busy with her own friends and activities. Yeah Gladio can definitely see himself in this place, er a place like this.

The study is neat and orderly, the bedroom is generously sized, with a queen bed made to perfection. He wouldn’t mind seeing it and it’s owner looking disheveled…  _ deep breaths… focus on something else… like all the bookshelves lining the walls, nice non-pervy books.  _ If he’s hoping to pull his head out of the gutter, seeing the bathroom next doesn’t help any. Why is there a giant spa tub in this apartment!? Why can he so easily picture his date wrapped up in his arms steam and bubbles rising from the water.

It’s Ignis’ voice that brings him out of his fantasies, “ and next we have the kitchen which you see opens up to the living room.”

“Whoa, love the vaulted ceilings and the open design!”

“Yes, well, it works out quite nicely for me to run through my exercises routines and whatnot.”

Yeah gladio would pay money to see that. Damn the view looking out over downtown insomnia was breathtaking from here. 

Gladio decides to open up a bit to Ignis.

“I’m a little envious. I, ah, still live with my family.”

“Really?”

“Is that a turn off?” Damn why did he open his big mouth, don’t bring up family on a first date.

“No. It doesn't change my opinion of you, it’s just that you seem so confident and independent, I just assumed…”

“...that’s… a story for another time.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

Gladio needs to change the subject, “Nah, you ain’t prying, I just don’t want to kill the mood. I just want...” he closes the space between them, “to look at the view and enjoy your company.”

He wants so badly to take Ignis in his arms, to taste those lips. Ignis clears his throat and retreats to get drinks. It’s strange, he’s just on the other side of the counter but Gladio feels like a piece of him is missing. Gods he wants this man so bad. Deep breaths.

He wills himself closer to the window to take in the view better and hopefully distract his mind from errant thoughts, but something stops him in his tracks and makes his heart swell. A simple flower in a small pot on the windowsill.  __

_ I’ll be damned… he kept the flower. _ The flower that made Gladio think more of Ignis than just a pretty face. Fuck he had it bad for this man. He’s still gazing adoringly at the plant when Ignis returns and starts telling the story of the miracle flower. Gladio doesn't even let him finish the story all he can think about is…

“Can I kiss you-” 

But he barely gets the words out before Ignis surprises him by crashing their lips together. For a split second Gladio is too stunned to respond, but then he realizes what’s happening and he returns the gesture with interest. 

It’s. Pure. Bliss. Gladio knows it’s cliche but he feels like a dying man receiving oxygen. His heart is pounding like it never has before from just kissing. It’s amazing. Does Ignis even know how fucking amazing he is? He hates to break the contact but this man needs to know.

“Wow, that happened. That was…”

“Amazing.” Ignis replies breathlessly.

Gladio takes in Ignis’ flushed cheeks and swollen lips. It’s so hot. He wants more.

“Yeah. you could say that again.”

“Amazing, you’re simply amazing. Can we do that again?” 

Gladio is glad the feeling is mutual. “Fuck yes. Come here beautiful.” 

He reaches forward to pull Ignis closer, bringing their mouths closer, deeper, needier. Ignis’ mouth is so pliable and willing, Gladio unleashes his tongue to roam. Before he knows it his hands want to join in the Ignis exploration. One hand is still up in his hair the other goes south and squeezes that perfect ass. Even through pants Gladio can tell it’s a thing of beauty, toned, round and send jolts of electricity straight to his groin just from this diluted sample. 

Gods he doesn’t think he’s ever wanted someone so bad and he’s had plenty of ‘fun’ before, been with all sorts of hot bodies, men and women, but this just feels on a whole other level of desire.

He’s trying to keep his head from drowning in everything Ignis, trying to keep a spark of common sense alive, trying to think like a gentleman and not a savage driven by hormones… and he’s so close to shutting this down, taking it a little slower, talking like adults… but one little whisper from his partner flushes all that down the drain.

“Bedroom.” Ignis hisses out after sucking on his earlobe and proceeds to tug Gladio in the direction of said room.

  
  


Yep Gladio.exe has ceased to function.

  
  


It’s all feral, carnal needs. Tongues and hands tangled together. 

Gladio doesn’t process much except that they aren’t making very good progress to the bedroom. This won’t do. He grabs Ignis and hitches those long legs up around his waist. He low key wants to impress his date with his strength but Ignis is all over him and it throws him off balance and he has to steady them on the wall. There’s no embarrassment though and he takes this opportunity to grind into his partner who rewards him with the most delicious moan. Oh yeah, there is nothing going to stop him from getting this beautiful creature to the bedroom. Now.

The creak of the mattress dipping from Ignis’ body weight make Gladio’s heart and cock jump. It was just the stimulation to make 2% of his brain function again. He takes a step back and a deep breath. He likes this man too much to dive in without stopping to see what he really wants. He doesn’t want to mess this up, doesn’t want this to be a one night stand. Damn if he couldn’t see himself with Ignis in the future. 

What was he thinking!? This was a first date. So what if they had good chemistry? So what if Ignis was easy to talk to… and charming...and the most stunning thing he’s ever laid eyes on… and… fuck! He doesn’t want to ruin the mood but Ignis deserves better, deserves for Gladio to be a better man than he’s been with some of his past partners.

Against the will of the hormones raging through his body, he talks to Ignis. It goes… better than he thought. Ignis even asks him to be his boyfriend. Normally Gladio would try and back pedal out of a commitment like that but it just feels… right. Yeah, he definitely wants to be Ignis’ boyfriend.

Right just like the kisses Ignis is blessing him with. It’s all so right with Ignis. Gladio is getting lost in the feeling of those lips again when Ignis drops a bombshell on him.

“Will you be my first?” 

Gladio damn near chokes and rocks back on his heels. Too much blood is pooling in too many areas and none of them are conducing to thinking clearly. Holy Shiva! He’s not sure if this is a blessing or a-

“Did I cross a line?” Ignis’ worried face fills his vision. 

Gladio absolutely melts. This man will be the end of him. He tells Ignis that there’s nothing to worry about and Ignis retorts back with the desire not to be coddled and to keep open communication. It’s such a refreshing start to a relationship, Gladio concedes.

“Now tell me exactly what you want.” and Gladio means it. He’s game for anything with this man. Even if Ignis shuts this down and says he wants to snuggle the rest of the night, Gladio is game. He is grateful to hear Ignis express his honest apprehension and it makes Gladio want to slow down and take care of him, but he needs some kind of baseline. 

He asks Ignis to fill him in on his past experiences, but his heart drops when his partner shakes his head no. He was hoping Ignis trusted him enough to open up to him, but he shouldn't expect much, they are still getting to know each other. 

“It's not that I won't tell you. It’s just that I have nothing to base anything on.”

_ Wait What!?  _

Surely this gorgeous man has fooled around. Or at least pleased himself to some kind of porn? Taken himself apart slowly fantasizing about someone. Gladio‘s mind starts to wander thinking about Ignis, naked on this bed doing naughty things to himself-

Ignis barks out a dry bitter sounding laugh and it yanks Gladio from his imagination. He’s surprised to hear Ignis feels uncomfortable, even calling himself abnormal. How can he think that when he’s clearly perfect! Gladio makes sure to tell Ignis he’s fine, and that he wants him, wants to know more about him, wants to know if they can keep exploring each other.

“Yes! Please. I’ve never felt like this before. I want to chase this feeling, I want to experience it. I’m in your care.” his partner says, dropping his eyes to the ground.

Gladio’s heart is melting for this beautiful man, he wants to show him how wonderful he is and how nice physical pleasure can be. He takes Ignis’ face gently and lifts it, looking him in the eye.

“Ignis, I want to make you feel good and I want to see all of you. Do you feel comfortable getting undressed?”

Gladio is nervous for his response, he hopes he’s not pushing Ignis too far. Part of him knows he’s rushing things but it just doesn’t feel that way. He lifts his boyfriend’s face and tries to convey all the new but genuine feelings he has with his eyes.

Damn if Ignis doesn’t reply with a smirk and a challenge that has Gladio shimmying out of his shirt. By the gods Gladio can barely breath with the look Ignis gives him as he slowly… so painfully slowly undoes the buttons of his shirt. Gladio is mesmerized, and doesn’t realize until Ignis stops undressing that he’s just stupidly staring at the perfect fae-like creature before him.

“Sorry, you distracted me.” he replies, the last of his control fading away as he scratched the back of his head. No more teasing, no more waiting. His body wants this. Wants all of Ignis right now. He yanks his pants down without ceremony and they get hung up on his feet as he steps out of them and kicks them across the room before striking a pose.

“Ok I finished my part, your turn, you tease.”

Ignis seems to approve of his nakedness and goes back to his strip tease. As soon as he finishes the last button Gladio pounces on him, pushing them both to the bed. They resume the delicious kissing,wandering hands getting lost on each other.

Gladio is itching for more, wants to know more of Ignis’ beautiful body. His brain buzzes with an idea that has him licking his lips as he pulls away from Ignis. He wants to taste that perfect cock, wants to please Ignis, wants to see his partner come undone…

“Hey, I want to do something, but I need you to tell me to stop if its too much or-”

Ignis agrees and Gladio kisses him gently on the nose before setting his glasses on the nightstand. Gladio confirms that Ignis can see ok without them and asks him to lay back and the effect is just sublime, his heart and member jump with anticipation.

_ Damn if I’m getting this riled up at the idea of pleasing him, I'm going to explode when we do more. _

He has to hold back his movements so as not to seem too eager, but he must fail because his partner gasps and jumps off the bed. Gladio mentally berates himself for going too fast, of course this is too much, too fast for someone with no experience. 

He looks at Ignis apologetically, checking in with him. He’s surprised when the beauty insists that they keep going. Gladio studies him for a minute and determines Ignis is not just postulating. His partner lays back on the bed and beckons him forth.

Not a man to shrink from his duties, Gladio is bent on making this enjoyable for Ignis. Although he’s by no means a pro, he’s had enough practice not to gag as he slips Ignis’ shaft in his mouth and slowly glides all the way to the base. It’s deliciously euphoric to watch Ignis’ face as much as he can while he bobs up and down. He can tell by the tang of pre-cum that he’s getting close, so he speeds up wanting to milk the beauty to fruition when Ignis tugs frantically on his hair.

Shiva bless his heart! Ignis is polite even when it comes to matters of sex. It’s adorable. Gladio assures him it’s ok and goes back to work. It doesn’t take long before he’s drinking Ignis down, his sweet moans of pleasure music to his ears.

“How you doin’?” He asks wiping the saliva and a bit of seamen from his chin.

“Good… good, so very good.” Ignis gasps out breathlessly. 

He looks so fucking gorgeous laying there breathing and sweating like he just ran a marathon. Oh yeah, it definitely does it for Gladio. He’s so turned on in this moment that he’s pretty sure the sheet brushing past his junk could set him off. And then Ignis tells him in that sexy accent that he wants to watch him take care of business and Gladio has to take slow deep breaths not to blow his load right then and there.

  
  


“Fuck. You are so fucking hot.” Gladio can’t help but claim those lips, “So fucking hot…” 

He’d honestly be okay with making out a little long to compose himself a bit but then that sultry voice commands out, “Be a good boy and get to work. Don’t keep me waiting anymore.”

Oh gods Gladio’s brain has ceased functioning again. Does this man have any idea at all on how sexy he is? His member jumps to attention like a good soldier and Ignis calls him on his kink. Yeah he definitely can’t wait to explore this more.

He gets to work on himself as commanded and it’s some kind of record at how fast and hard he cums while moaning out Ignis’ name. An orgasm from masturbating has never, NEVER felt like this before and he gives Ignis all the credit for that. 

“That… was… Oh my gods… I can’t even…” He can barely breath and certainly cannot make coherent sentences right now.

“Thank you Gladio. For being here with me. For taking you time with me. For showing me… yourself.”

Ignis is not only ridiculously sexy but so fucking sweet and caring. Gladio feels his heart melt. He’s still catching his breath when Ignis invites him to the shower. Now that’s an offer he’s not going to refuse. Guess he gets to see Ignis naked in that bathroom sooner than he had ever dreamed. If this is a dream Gladio hopes he never wakes up.

And then Ignis does something and Gladio is sure he’s not dreaming but dead. He’s dead and gone to heaven. Gladio’s sluggish brain is not even sure he saw accurately, but… did Ignis really just wipe his jizz and taste it? 

Gladio follows his new lover into the shower like a puppy on a leash. 

That hot water does nothing to quell his desire to touch every inch of this man and the feeling is reciprocated. The shower takes way longer than it needs to to get them clean but Gladio can’t complain about a little thing like shriveled fingers. 

They dry off, still drunk on each other, but when they make their way back to Ignis’s room, for the first time in a long time Gladio isn’t sure where to go from here. Normally this would be the time where he gets dressed, thanks his fuck buddy for a good time and bails out the door as fast as he can. But this is different. Everything about Ignis is different from everyone else.

He’s sure Ignis picks up on his apprehension, and bless his heart he asks him to stay. Gladio hugs the man and spins him around before they land back in bed.

The last thing he thinks of before he falls asleep spooning this miracle of a person is that he should probably text his family that he’s staying out tonight… Oh well, it isn’t the first time he’s not come home and not disturbing the softly breathing man in his arms is all he needs to make the decision to leave his phone ignored in his pants pocket.

  
  


Gladio wakes to the incessant buzzing of his phone somewhere. He feels… damn he hasn’t felt this well rested and amazing in a while. It’s all thanks to Ignis-

A few more brain cells wake up and he realizes he’s alone in Ignis’ bed. Before he can worry too much his stomach growls as he catches a whiff of something amazing smelling. He can hear faint music coming down the hall. He smiles a shit eating grin. What did he do to deserve this?

He fumbles out of bed and searches for his phone.The smile drops from his face. Shit! There are four missed calls and a dozen text messages all inquiring as to his whereabouts. Some are angry sounding from his dad and Iris, some are Nyx no doubtfully drunk texting him good luck with his date. The last thing he feels like doing is talking to his dad right now, it would totally ruin his high on life buzz he still has going on so he sends him and Iris a quick text apologizing and letting them know he is safe. 

Now it’s time to soak in some more of Ignis’ beauty and taste whatever it is that smells so amazing. He saunters out in just his boxer briefs to the most adorable sight, Ignis humming his way around the kitchen, manning several sizzling pans, while occasionally sipping out of a steaming mug.

“Hey there beautiful.”

Ignis jumps slightly, his spatula nearly flinging from his hand.

“Good morning. I hope you’re hungry.”

Gladio licks his lips. Oh yeah, he's definitely hungry. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reality and back to work, but Ignis can't get his mind off of Gladio. How can he focus on his studies when he can think of anything about their second date tomorrow? Wait, Gladio wants to meet tonight!? Of course Ignis will work his schedule around any chance to see his handsome boyfriend. Wait, he's bringing his little sister along, will Ignis just be a third wheel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a breather chapter, pure filler written just for fun. It probably isn't pertinent to the plot and it's rated PG.

Ignis’ pov

They take forever to part ways after making plans to meet at the library on Sunday. 

They stop and make out at Ignis’ apartment door.

They grope each other all the way down the stairs to the main door.

They hold hands and make out some more through Gladio’s car window.

If it wasn’t for Gladio’s cell incessantly ringing they may have been there all day tasting each other. Ignis doesn’t even feel the cold until Gladio pulls out of the alley.

He has barely had a boyfriend 12 hours and Ignis already wonders if it was such a good decision. His chest aches as he watches Gladio drive away. Is this normal? Will it feel this awful every time they part? 

_ Maybe there’s something wrong with me?  _

When he starts to shiver from the crisp morning air he is finally able to pull his eyes from the tail lights and go back inside. There’s a paper due Monday that he was hoping to work on before working at the shop today, it’s just a short shift, 12-5, but he’s doubtful he’ll be able to concentrate and there’s only 2 hours left before then. 

  
  


Ignis tries, really he does. His laptop is out, document up ready for editing, but all he can do is stare at the screen as his mind wanders…

Wanders over the gorgeous curves of Gladio’s shoulders, how they slope into his back. He can imagine himself trailing his fingers over those tattoos. Letting them slide down further until he can grasp that perfect plump buttocks-

The buzz of his phone breaks his daydream. It’s Cindy asking if he can come in any earlier since the flower shop is busy. Fine by him, he isn’t getting anything productive done anyways.

He sighs. How is he ever going to make it until Sunday to see Gladio?

  
  


***

  
  


The flower shop really is bustling today and it takes Ignis’ mind off of everything but waiting on customers and putting together flower arrangements. Or it does right up until 3 o’clock when his phone vibrates in his pocket. 

He glances at it on the way to grab more flowers from the cooler in the back. It’s Gladio.

G: Hey call me when you get a chance.

His heart races. Then plunges. Wait. What does this mean. Is it something serious? Oh Gods is Gladio breaking up with him? He actually breaks a sweat while in the large walk in cooler, mindlessly grabbing at flowers.

“You ok Ignis?” Cindy looks concerned when he arrives back at the designing counter.

“I’ll be alright.” Ignis’ brain is running through a dozen different scenarios, all of them bad.

“You sure? Cuz you just grabbed the wrong flowers for that order. Pretty sure they didn’t want glads in it, they wanted calla lilies, remember?”

He looks down at the flowers in his hands, a beautiful bunch of gladiolus. What is wrong with him? His phone buzzes again and again, he hesitates to look at it. With a sigh he braces himself and opens- oh! So many messages.

G: Sorry to keep pestering you while you’re working but I can’t stop thinking about you. 

G: I don’t think I can wait til tomorrow so I was wondering if you might be able to go out with me tonight? 

G: And my sister, I’m taking her to the movies and I wanted to know if you’d want to join us? I know it’s last minute, no big deal either way. Damn this is a novel, sorry. So anyways call me when you can.

Ignis looks up with a crooked smile and a sigh of relief that Cindy catches.

“So... How’d it go with tall, dark and handsome from the other day?” she ribs.

Ignis clears his throat. Cindy is someone he trusts, a coworker who often regales him with stories of her love life and problems, perhaps he can indulge in sharing with her his excitement-

Suddenly, the front end clerk Rinoa pops her head through the swinging door, “Hey guys I have another customer that wants a dozen white roses vased, he’s in a hurry and wants to take them with him ASAP!”

“On it.” Offers Cindy who is already filling a vase with water. 

The next 30 minutes or so are too busy to talk any more but as soon as there’s time to take a breather, Ignis asks his co-workers for a short break. His fingers reach for his phone to dial Gladio as soon as he clocks out.

  
  


“Ignis! I’m so sorry to keep bothering you at work! It’s just that this was last minute and I wanted to get a hold of you as soon as possible.”

Ignis laughs, he can’t help it, this man is so adorable. “It’s quite alright, I”m happy to hear from you. As far as the movies go… I’m sure I can make arrangements to be there.”

Gladio makes a pleasant humming sound, “Mmm, it’s so good to hear your voice, I forgot how amazing it sounds. Ah, anyways, would it be possible for you to meet us at Insomnia Central Cinema around 7 or so? It's for a 7:40 showing. I can take you home afterwards.”

“I’d be delighted. And I can’t wait to meet your sister. Gladio, thank you for inviting me, I’ve been thinking of you all day. I really must run, we’re quite busy today. See you tonight.”

“Yeah, same. See you soon Ignis. Bye.”

“Goodbye.”

And just like that Ignis is flying high. So he wasn’t the only one missing their companionship.

  
  
  


It’s not until they are cleaning up and getting ready to close that Cindy gets a chance to hear more about “the mystery man”.

Ignis gives her a brief and censored recap of their date from yesterday.

“Sounds like y’ll have hit it off! So When’s your next date?”

“Tonight.”

“Aww, miss each other already? That’s cute, you can’t even go one day without seeing each other.”

“Well technically we already saw each other today.”

His coworker raises an eyebrow at him. Ignis fails miserably at hiding the blush that quickly rises to his cheeks.

“Ooo, Iggy, spill it!”

“Er… I don’t think-”

“Did he spend the night!? Gasp! Does this mean my sweet little pure as snow Iggy has been deflowered!?” She is playfully encroaching in his space and he has to use the broom to ward her off.

“I’m not really… I mean not technically…” Deep sigh. “I don’t think I want to share the details at this time miss Aurum.” He deflects.

“Aw Iggy, you know I’m just teasing! And it’s about time, you never have any dirt on you.”

“Do you enjoy watching people squirm?”

“Call me a bit sadistic, but yeah, I do. Here watch this.”

She calls for Prompto who is putting flowers away in the front room.

“Hey Prompto, have you ever made out with anyone?”

They young blond sputters and flushes red before covering his face and muttering about flowers before back pedaling out of the room.

“See? Adorable!”

“I’m not sure I share your sense of humor.”

“Yeah maybe not. Anyhow, let me make it up to you for making you uncomfortable. Why don’t I finish up for you so you can get ready for that date tonight. He must be serious about you if he’s introducing you to family so soon.” 

“You really think so?”

“Definitely. Is this an older or younger sister?”

“Younger. Why?”

“Oof. It’s probably going to be hard to win her over. She probably looks up to her big brother, doesn’t want to share… Well, have fun tonight! Go on get out of here, me and Prompto can finish up.”

***

Ignis dresses more casual than he did for dinner, but even his casual wear may seem dressy to others. His grey shirt is perfectly pressed and perfectly accents his dark trousers. He spikes his hair up a little higher in the front that he normally does. He’s still fussing with his hair when he receives the notification that his ride is here.

The whole ride to the theater his nerves start to stir, it’s a mix between excited to see Gladio and apprehension to meet his sister, Iris was her name if he recalls correctly. His leg wants to fidget and he mentally tamps down the urge. 

Focus. Compose. Breath.

“Sir, we’re here.”

The driver brings Ignis back to reality.

“Thank you so much. Have a good rest of your weekend.”

Ignis looks at his watch, it’s 7:15. He hates being behind schedule but he was at the mercy of the taxi service. What if he missed them? What if-

“Ignis! Over here!”

He turns and all his worry melts away. How could he forget how gorgeous this man is? He’s even more radiant and relaxed than he was on their sushi date. Gladio is nearly blinding with his beautiful smile. Ignis feels warmth and comfort wash over him. As he closes the distance to his boyfriend through the crowded lobby he suddenly isn’t sure what would be a proper greeting in a public setting. 

Lucky Gladio takes the lead, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“Hey. You look great. Your hair looks really good. Gods is it too sappy to say I missed you.”

“Likewise on all accounts.”

They squeeze hands again.

“Hey Ignis, I wanna just give you a heads up… uh, my sister doesn’t know we’re dating. I don’t think she would care or anything, I just wasn’t sure how comfortable you would be with being ‘open’ about things so I figured I’d let you decide how much you want to advertise our relationship.”

Ignis’ heart wants to burst at how thoughtful this man is. The thought never crossed his mind at all about it. Perhaps it was because in Tenebrae where he was raised, same sex couples were more accepted than in Lucis? It wasn’t taboo h ere per se, especially in the city versus the countryside, but still it wasn’t seen as mainstream acceptable.

“I thank you for the option. Shall we just keep it low key for now and let it flow naturally as time goes by? Where is she by the way? I can’t wait to meet her.”

“She went to the bathroom, let’s go wait over there, I already got the tickets.”

“Oh? What are we watching?”

“Um, Iris picked it out. It’s based on that popular book series Last Fantasy.”

“Really!? It’s one of my favorite titles! Why I must have read all the books at least 2 or 3 times.”

“Huh. Didn’t peg you for the fantasy type.”

“I feel I take life very seriously, so to me if I have a chance to read, I can let myself go to something more frivolous. Though if I’m being honest, I’ve had little time to read anything besides textbooks lately.”

  
  


“Gladdy! Oh, your friend made it. Hiya, I’m Iris, nice to meetcha!”

“Ignis Sciencia, and the pleasure is all mine.”

“Ooo! Love your accent! Where are you from Ignis?”

Iris chatters away happily Ignis the whole time Gladio gets them snacks and drinks. She picks his brain about his favorite Last Fantasy book, and shares her opinions as easily as if they are old friends. He sees the family resemblance, they both have dark hair, honey brown eyes and an outgoing personality. She teases Gladio about not having any friends and she leads the way to their seats. 

Ignis winds up in the middle of the Amicitia siblings and he couldn't be happier. Since he came to Insomnia, he’s never felt the need to really bond or belong with anyone, only work on his degree and the flower shop. Sure he’s been cordial and even had those he’d call a friend, but sitting here, everything feels so right.

The lights dim and Gladio gently runs his finger over the top of his hand. It’s so simple a thing but it lights up Ignis’ world. He almost doesn’t stop himself from leaning his head on Gladio’s shoulder. Luckily Iris’ giddy squeal when the movie starts, keeps him in check. He settles for linking their pinkies together.

  
  
  


After the movie, which Ignis thoroughly enjoyed, Iris leads them straight to the restrooms. Of course there’s a line for the ladies room, but Gladio and Ignis tell her they will wait close by in the lobby. 

Gladio leans against the wall, large arms folded across his chest, shirt pulling tight in all the right places, not that Ignis is looking. Ok, he’s kind of looking. Gladio just looks so handsome right now, looking at Ignis like he’s the only one on the face of Eos.

Ignis smiles back at him, but resists closing the distance between them for fear of not being able to keep his hands off of his stunning boyfriend. The look Gladio gives him, let’s him know the feeling is mutual.

He has to break eye contact before he loses all his self control. He spies a photo booth and he’s intrigued. Perhaps Gladio would want to-

“Hey Iggy, wanna get our pictures taken?”

_ Iggy! Why does hearing the nickname make heat rise from his stomach to his face? How does this man read him so well? _ “You read my mind.”

They only have to wait for one couple to finish their picture before they climb into the booth. Gladio puts the cash in and pushes the button. 

“How does this work, I’ve never done one of these before.”

“Just look at the screen and smile.”

The screen counts down 3-2-1 and flashes. It resets the counter again and Ignis is surprised by the feel of soft warm lips on his cheek. Flash! He turns to look at Gladio, who instantly crashes their mouths together. Flash!

Ignis is lost in the kiss, but Gladio has enough presence to grab their set of photos.

“We better go see if Iris is looking for us.”

“Mmm.” is all Ignis can muster. How can this man melt him into a puddle like this?

They don't have to wait long before Iris is bouncing out of the ladies room. She instantly spots the photo booth and drags Gladio in one arm and Ignis in the other.

There’s more pictures and Iris carefully rips them into thirds so they each get one of the shots. They are silly and sweet and fun and Ignis is completely charmed by each of the Amicitias.

  
  
  


It’s not terribly late by the time they pull into the alley behind Ignis’ apartment but Iris is asleep in the back seat. 

“Here Ignis, take your pick.” Gladio offers the sheet from the first photo booth trip to him. 

The first shows Ignis looking at the camera, a soft unsure smile on his lips while Gladio gazes longingly down at Ignis. The middle picture shows Ignis’ eyebrows arched up in slight surprise, eyes looking towards Gladio, who is planting a kiss on his cheek. And the third picture… well it makes Ignis blush and he knows this is the one he wants to keep. They are kissing, slow and deep. Just looking at it makes Ignis want Gladio.

“This one, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah that’s my favorite too. You can have that copy as long as we can recreate it sometime.”

He rips the picture off carefully and hands the others back to Gladio. 

“Goodnight Ignis, thanks for coming tonight. I had fun.”

“Thank you for the invite. I hope I didn’t intrude on your time with Iris.”

“Naw, I think she likes you almost as much as I do.”

“She’s lovely. You are very blessed to have her adore you like she does. Not all siblings get along so well.”

“Do you have any siblings?” 

“I do not. But I’ve seen with my own eyes family disagreeing plenty of times. Oh, ah, are we still on for the library tomorrow?”

“Yeah. You want me to come pick you up?”

“I appreciate the offer, but I have a tutor client I’m meeting there prior to our arrangement.”

“Oh, ok I’ll just meet you there.” Gladio rubs the back of his head and shifts uncomfortably in his seat. 

Ignis hopes he didn’t offend him by declining his offer to drive.

“Well I’d best get going so you can get Iris off to a proper bed.”

Gladio glances in the backseat before leaning over to Ignis. He whispers “Goodnight Ignis”, breath ghosting over his lips before giving him a soft kiss goodnight. And Ignis wants to devour him right here in the car but he forces himself to unbuckle and walk to his door. 

Those tail lights bring the ache back to his chest and he recognizes it this time as longing. Again he’s unsure if this is a good thing or not, but the thought of seeing Gladio again tomorrow puts a smile on his face until he finally is able to go to sleep.

  
  


Ignis’ dreams that night are a smattering of magic wielding adventures with a scantily clad Gladio filling in the role of the hero. 


End file.
